With the advent of modern communications systems, users often have access to and utilize multiple communications devices. For example, a given user may operate a wireline telephone at his or her home, business, school or other facility. Simultaneously, the user may operate a wireless telephone or messaging device. And, the user may have one or more of his/her communications devices/systems associated with other systems for adding additional functionality or services. For example, a user may have his/her wireline or wireless telephones associated with a television services system (e.g., a cable television services system so that, as calls are received at his/her wireless or wireline telephones, caller identification information is displayed on the user's television set as the calls are being received.) Such multiple communications systems, while useful, may also lead to problems of system overlap or basic information annoyances. For example, if a user is sitting in his/her living room watching television, the user may receive a telephone call on his/her wireless telephone that is presently situated in another room even though his wireline telephone is next to him/her in the living room. Conversely, the user may receive a call on the wireline telephone located in another room, but he/she is currently holding his/her wireless telephone. Or, a call may come in for the user's spouse who is not presently located in the home, and caller identification information for the incoming call may be displayed on the user's television causing use of a caller identification application associated with the user's television even though the intended recipient (e.g., the user's spouse) is not present to receive the information or call.
Thus, there is a need for multiple system and presence-based call processing and setup that allows users to set up call processing associated with multiple communications systems based on user preferences and user presence information. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.